Unbroken Sonny Style
by vanitylove
Summary: Demi Lovato's album Unbroken into one story but into one-shots. Featuring 15 songs & 15 plots. Channy included in some one-shots.  one-shots.


**So this a new story based on Demi's new album Unbroken, featuring Channy in some one-shots.**

**I do not own any of the songs or Swac characters.**

**_All Night Long_**

_ I love the way you're talkin'_

_ I'm loving wha' tcha you're doing boy_

"You're most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Chad whispered in my ear.

I smirked.

"Really?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

He mumured a yes and nipped at my neck.

I giggled.

"You know I don't fall easy often but you're different from any other guy I've been with." I said.

_I don't fall easy often_

_I never had a love like you before_

**_-Unbroken-_**

**_Who's That Boy_**

_I've been starin' atcha _

_And I can do it all night_

I've been looking at this guy all night and honestly I can do it all night.

_You're lookin like an angel_

_That kind body needs a spotlight _

His muscular body is perfect, if his body doesn't get attention, it definitely needs it.

-**Unbroken-**

_**You're My Only Shorty**_

_Last night was crazy and today it's setting in_

_Did you really mean and could you say it again, oh oh_

I sighed and smiled.

That party was amazing and when I say amazing I mean crazy.

I still can't believe it.

What Chad said last night, I wonder would he say it again today.

I picked up my cell and dialed his number.

I don't care he can even say it over the phone.

Even if you just say it over the phone

-**Unbroken-**

_**Together**_

_Do you remember it all_

_People walkin' hand in hand_

"Munroe, I don't know why you're trying to make peace between our shows." Chad said.

"I have my reasons Chad." I said.

"It's not gonna work. But give me your reasons." Chad said.

"Do you ever want everything to be normal like they were when you were six?" I asked.

He gave me a look.

"Remember in Texas when before you left for Mack Falls. Everyone was friends. Couples holding hands. Everyone helping each other. That love that all the neighbors shared with us. I wanna feel that love again. Just imagine L.A. with friendly faces of people everywhere. If we could start friendship here, we could start friendship everywhere." I explained.

Chad smiled.

"I'm in." Chad said smiling.

"You should write a song about this." Chad continued.

"Yeah I should. I could get this song on radio and maybe everyone will get the meaning." I said jumping.

Chad laughed.

"Calm down Sonshine. One step at a time." Chad said.

_Can we feel that love again_

_Can you imagine it all_

_If we all could get along_

_Then we could all sing this song together_

-**Unbroken-**

**_Lightweight_**

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I never known_

When he pulled me close, I never felt this before.

I never felt this with every guy before.

Its like a shock of electricity but love electricity.

A good, an amazing feeling.

These feelings mean everything to me now.

They're effecting my life in a...good way

_They mean everything_

_And they leave me no choice_

-**Unbroken-**

**_Unbroken_**

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

I'm finally over him and I'm gonna love someone new like I never been broken.

I'm gonna love differently this time.

Better than I ever loved anyone.

I'm gonna say my opinions, whether they like it or not.

It's time to let go.

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

-**Unbroken-**

**_Fix A Heart_**

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

I'm tired of trying to cure my heart.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I'm just gonna have to let it heal on it's own.

You can never fix a damage with a bandage, just leave it alone.

You can't fix a heart

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never fix a heart_

**-Unbroken-**

**_Hold Up_**

_If you're gonna take me down, __I surrender_

_Just don't leave me alone_

"If you're gonna take me. I surrender. Just please don't leave me alone." I said staring into his blue eyes.

His mask covered every part of his face but his eyes.

He leaned down to my tied up body and stroked my face with his soft hands.

"I don't I'll be leaving you anytime soon." Chad said.

"This is a hold up?" I whispered only for him to hear.

"This is a hold." Chad answered.

_This is a hold, this is a hold up_

**-Unbroken-**

**_Mistake_**

_Now that I'm thinking sober_

_Don't try and get closer_

I'm finally thinking straight again.

I'm finally my normal self again.

But don't even try anything because I'm happy and looking better than I ever did with you.

I'm just here for my car and a few of my things, I've left.

_I'm gonna get my car and drive, and drive_

**-Unbroken-**

**_Give Your Heart A Break_**

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our heart beats as one_

When Chad's lips on mine and we're a whole everything is perfect.

But then he slips right out of my fingers like quick sand when something goes wrong.

Then he runs.

_But you slip right out my finger tips_

_Every time you run_

**-Unbroken-**

**_Skyscraper_**

_Like we never had a chance_

They bring us down like we don't stand a chance.

Do they always have to bring me down, like there's nothing left of me.

_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me_

**-Unbroken-**

_**In Real Life**_

_Because in real life you're not what I thought_

I thought he was my dream guy.

I thought he'd bring my flowers and remember our dates.

He isn't what I thought he'd be.

In real life thing aren't what you think they are.

_Real life, this isn't what I want_

_Guess things aren't always what they seem_

**-Unbroken-**

**_My Love Is Like A Star_**

_My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

My love's like...a star, you can't see it very much.

But I'm always here.

I'm always watching and my love is always there.

_But you know that I'm always here_

**-Unbroken-**

**_For The Love Of A Daughter_**

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

Daddy has a hollow out heart.

His heart is heavy in his chest.

I try so hard, to get him to love me and treat me as his own.

But it's hopeless, he's hopeless

_I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

**-Unbroken-**

**So what do you think? Mini trailors for each song. Which one are you excited for most. I wanna know, just review and I'll continue.**

**See you guys soon. : )**

**Demz is out**


End file.
